


Vacation

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Collar, Dirty Talk, Dom Leo Snart, Dom Ray Terrill, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Barry Allen, Threesome m/m/m, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: For a-RedHarlequin who wanted some Ray/Barry/Leo, office sex, Dom/sub. Ray and Leo convince Barry their lover and boss to take some off of work so they compromise.





	Vacation

“Hey, eyes on me.” Ray murmured as he took Barry’s chin between his fingers and turned his head towards him. Barry dragged his eyes away from where the adjoining door to where his office was located. 

“What did we agree to Barry?” Ray’s voice was stern as he moved his fingers down the expanse of Barry’s neck and splayed his fingers over the base of his throat.

“I’m on vacation and to let you and Leo take care of everything,” Barry repeated as he bared his throat in submission as Ray increased the pressure behind his fingers just enough for him to let his body go limp from where he was straddling Ray’s lap. 

“Exactly, now all you have to do is follow our orders and relax.” Ray leaned down and placed a few kisses on Barry’s taut neck, he grinned against the other’s skin when Barry let out a breathy noise and his hips jerked forward. 

“None of that baby, I have other plans for you,” Ray said firmly as he gripped Barry’s hip to stop him from moving. Barry swallowed and stilled his movements not wanting to get in trouble as he allowed himself to let Ray take over like he did when they got home from the office. 

“I brought your collar, would you like me to put in on you?” Ray breathed in Barry’s ear and smiled as he felt Barry’s body shudder against his own and Barry nodded rapidly. 

“That’s a good boy.” Ray murmured as he closed his eyes and kept his neck exposed, he exhaled softly when the soft familiar leather wrapped around his neck and a little click echoed in the room as Ray locked the collar into place. 

“Now I have some work to finish, I put a pillow under my desk for you to settle on. I want you to keep me warm while I work and if you’re good I’ll let Leo play with you a bit later on.” Ray nudged Barry off his lap, pushing his chair back to show Barry said pillow that was hidden in the small section under the desk that was blocked off by the sidings. Barry dropped to his knees and settled himself on the pillow, Ray tugged his chair close to the desk’s edge and Barry let his mouth drop open when he came face to face with the growing bulge in Ray’s pants. 

“That’s right, jaw nice and relaxed for me.” Ray crooned as he unzipped his pants to let his cock bob out into the open. Barry did what Ray told him to and parted his lips wide, he exhaled loudly through his nose as Ray pulled his chair closer to the desk and the action pressed his cock into Barry’s waiting mouth. 

“Shit your mouth is so wet and warm for me baby.” Ray praised with strained breath and soon Barry heard the clacking of the keyboard and mouse sound through the room. Barry pressed his cheek against Ray’s thigh and let his eyes slide closed as he evened his breathing through his nose. 

Barry let the weight and taste of Ray settle in his mouth, it was familiar but the setting was keeping him a bit off balance. He let himself relax like Ray had told him to and he focused on his breathing as he kept Ray’s cock warm for him like he had been ordered to. He wanted to be good, he wanted to relax fully for once and he was going to be a good boy for his Dom’s. 

Barry was unsure how long he was kneeling like that, his mind floated away and the ache of his jaw and knees faded until a gentle hand cupped his chin and the heavy cock was guided out of his mouth. Barry let his eyes flutter open and peered up at Ray who was stroking his cheek lovingly. Barry didn’t bother to close his mouth; it just felt natural to keep it open even if he could now feel a string of saliva trailing down the corner of his mouth. 

“You look, exhausted baby, Leo is here to take care of you for a little bit while I go to some meetings. Will you be a good boy for him like you were for me?” Ray helped Barry out from under the desk and Barry’s eyes found Leo who was leaning on the edge of the desk. His arms were crossed over his chest and eyes slowly trailing up and down Barry’s body and lingered on his mouth. 

“He looks like he forgot how to close his mouth, oh Ray you do love pushing him to his limits don’t you?” Leo hummed as he held his arms out for Barry to stumble into them. Barry hummed as he nuzzled Leo’s neck while lightly mouthing at the skin there. Leo dragged his fingers through Barry’s hair as he nodded at Ray who looked annoyed he had to go to a meeting and leave his lovers like this. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Ray promised as he grabbed a folder from his desk and left the office.

“Come on Bar lets get you comfortable hm?” Leo guided Barry over the couch on the other side of the room. 

“There we go, nice and easy.” Leo soothed as he slowly stripped Barry from his comfort clothes that they had set out for him that morning. Leo cupped Barry’s balls, fondling them gently as he licked a hot, wet stripe up Barry’s cock. Barry moaned and all but fell back onto the couch behind him. 

“You’re still tired aren’t you Bar? Don’t worry you can rest a bit while I finish some of my own work, how does that sound?” Leo kissed at Barry’s hipbones as he spoke. 

“Sir, I.” Barry licked his lips as he trailed off, unsure how to ask for what he wanted. Leo just smiled, as he knew that Barry was accepting his subspace by absently calling him ‘Sir’. 

“Tell me what you want Bar, I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me.” Leo coaxed as he reached around and groped Barry’s firm ass cheeks earning another noise and a twitch of Barry’s cock. 

“Sir please, I need… I need to feel full.” Barry blurted out, cheeks burning and his eyes closing unable to believe he just said those words.

“Of course you do Bar, I have just the thing to keep those pretty holes full,” Leo promised as he guided Barry onto his back and propped one of Barry’s legs up onto the back of the couch to expose him. Leo twisted his body and pulled his bag closer to them and pulled out two toys. 

“Mouth open Bar, we can’t have anyone else hearing those cute little noises you make can we?” Leo held up a panel gag that had a small bulbous plug attached to one end. Barry let his mouth drop open again and inhaled happily when his mouth was stretched open by the toy that was snugly fastened behind his head.

“So pretty.” Leo smiled as he playfully tugged at the collar around Barry’s neck before taking his time to lube up the small butt plug. Barry watched with heavy-lidded eyes and his cock was hard against his stomach now as a small pool of pre-cum started to form against his skin. Barry arched against the couch as Leo eased the plug into him, opening him up just enough to give him that feeling of being full. 

“Such a good boy for me, Ray will love coming back to see you like this. Now just relax for me Bar while I finish my work.” Leo pressed a kiss to Barry’s cheek and rose to his feet to head back to Ray’s desk, knowing he could access his own files from that computer as well. 

Barry let out a few muffled noises now and again as he shifted but soon he ended up curled up on his side, eyes closed and body clenched up around the plug inside of him eagerly. Barry felt content and fully relaxed as he let himself slip away but still grounded by the feeling of the plug in his mouth and in his ass. 

Barry let out a muffled surprised noise when he came back to his senses to the feeling of his nipples hard and tight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the sight of Leo straddling his hips, fingers slowly rolling and gently tweaking his nipples with a pleased look on his face. Barry let out a muffled moan at the sensation and Leo pinched the hard nubs harder than before and Barry jerked up off the bed. 

“I’m sorry Bar, I just couldn’t resist. They were just so cute and pink and you know how much I love playing with them.” Leo beamed as he leaned and captured one of Barry’s nipples in his mouth. Barry let out a muffled cry as Leo grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub and sucked hard at the skin. 

Barry dug his fingers into the fabric of the couch while mewling against the gag in between his lips, unable to do anything except accept the tingling pleasure that was spreading over his body fully as Leo played with his nipples. 

“Ray will be back soon and I’m sure he’ll want to just slide right into you so we best prepare you for that hm?” Leo purred as he adjusted his position so he was sitting between Barry’s legs, fingers tracing the other’s stretched rim and wiggling the base of the plug inside of Barry. 

“Be a dear and flip over for me Bar,” Leo ordered gently as he caressed Barry’s ass and waited patiently as Barry squirmed and moved his limbs until his face was mushed into the pillow of the couch. 

Leo moved his legs so they were bent at the knees and his ass was high in the air, Barry moaned against the gag that was a heavyweight in his mouth now as Leo ever so slowly pulled the plug out of Barry. Leo licked his lips at the way Barry’s rim clung to the toy greedily and his hole clenched at empty air when the toy popped out obscenely. 

Leo gripped Barry’s ass cheeks and hooked the tips of his thumbs into Barry’s hole before pulling it open. He usually did this at the end of the night to watch all his and Ray’s cum drip out of their lover but right now he had something else in mind.

Barry yelped in surprise when Leo pushed his stiff tongue into his twitching hole. Leo didn’t give Barry any time to recover even as the brunet’s cock jerked and stood erect from his groin. Leo sucked, licked and kissed his lover’s rim, effectively relaxing and soaking Barry’s hole. Leo ran his fingers up and down Barry’s now trembling thighs as he rimmed the brunet to the best of his abilities and loved the way Barry’s body reacted quickly to each twist of his tongue and the muffled noises Barry made just turned Leo on even further. 

“There we go, good and loose.” Leo pressed two of his fingers into Barry’s hole without any resistance, just Barry pressing back eagerly. 

“Well, this is a nice sight to come back to,” Ray announced as he re-entered his office, tugging at his tie as a tent started to form in his pants. 

“Good timing, I just finished opening Barry up for you.” Leo bounced over Ray and the two traded a sloppy kiss that had Barry moaning weakly at the sight as his cock ached with need. 

“Someone looks a bit impatient.” Ray laughed as he hooked a finger into Barry’s collar and moved the brunet around until he was spread out on the couch again, legs dangling over the edge of the sofa and cock dripping a steady stream of pre-cum. 

“You teased him didn’t you?” Ray raised an eyebrow at Leo who just smiled easily as Ray unzipped his pants to let his own erection spring free. 

“Can you blame me?” Leo settled on the couch next to Barry and stroked his fingers through the other’s hair as Ray took ahold of Barry’s ankles and lifted the brunet’s legs high and apart into the air. Barry whimpered at the action and groped for Leo’s thigh for a grounding point.

Barry let out a muffled noise as Ray exhaled sharply as he pushed into Barry’s readied hole without delay. Ray watched as every inch of his cock was swallowed by Barry’s wet hole, the tight, hot channel clenching around him and it was making it hard for Ray not to spill inside of Barry right then and there. 

Barry mewled as Leo’s fingers found his nipples at the same moment Ray started to move. Ray thrust his thick cock in and out of Barry leaving him feeling so full and stretched that it made his head spin each time. When a hand curled around his length Barry was gone, his body arched violently and the gag barely muffled his scream of pleasure as his vision disappeared as his senses felt like they were on fire. Barry adored that kind of orgasm and his Dom’s never failed to get him there even if he sometimes hated how they teased him for so long.

“There you are, baby.” Leo crooned as Barry slowly blinked from where he was slotted between Leo’s legs and resting comfortably on his chest. 

“We thought we did you in with that orgasm.” Ray chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Barry’s hair from where he was kneeling next to the couch. Barry worked his jaw and licked his chapped lips when he realized the gag was gone and he could feel warm liquid slowly oozing out of his ass. 

“It was close Sirs,” Barry admitted as he took in the obvious love and adoration that was directed at him from his lovers and Dom’s. 

“You were such a good boy for us today Bar, so beautiful in your submission and pleasure.” Leo praised as he kissed Barry’s head lovingly while Ray hummed his agreement. Barry blushed happily as he buried his face into Leo’s chest, content to stay like this for a while longer.

“So do you think you will be able to manage a whole week off of work if we bring you to my office every day?” Ray asked, unsure if Barry would be up to doing this every day, the brunet looked wiped out.

“I’m looking forward to it Sirs.” Barry slurred sounding happy. Ray and Leo exchanged pleased and relieved looks and each took turns kissing their brunet.


End file.
